Vegetas nightmare
by Fate Vione
Summary: What happened before earth? Why did Frieza save Vegeta? This is my veiw. Vegetas out of character and the story time line is different but oh well. CHAPTER 3&4 UP! YAOI warning. Rape and torture.
1. Default Chapter

****

Vegetas nightmare

Chapter 1; the first time he hurt him.

Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ. I didn't make any of the real characters and this isn't the way the story goes, so now you can't sue me.

Vegeta stood before Frieza, reporting back after 'correcting an error' as Frieza put it.

" That was faster then I thought it would take you my little ouji."

" They were weaklings." Vegeta gave a smug look. " Next time I would like a harder job, lord Frieza."

" You should watch what you wish for young ouji, you might get it. If you don't watch it you'll go against an opponent too strong for you and get hurt. You other two may leave but i would like you to stay Vegeta."

Nappa and Raditz, who had been at the prince side, looked at each other and then to their prince.

Vegeta looked up at Frieza, his tiny eyes showed fear of what was to happen. " Nappa, Radditz, leave me."

" My prince.." Nappa objected.

" Leave me!" Nappa and Raditz stood, bowed and left the room.

" Zarbon leave me with our tiny ouji."

"Oh, lord Frieza. you sure?"

" Are you questioning me?!"

" No lord Frieza!" Zarbon ran from the room, glancing over his shoulder at Vegeta, smiling evilly.

Before the young Vegeta could even turn around he was thrown across the room and landed against the far wall, " Owe." He whimpered out through gritted teeth. He heard steady foot steps coming towards him. " No!"

" Yes young ouji. maybe next time you'll remember not to get so smug or maybe you like this." He lashed down onto his small body with his tail. there was a loud crack and a brief cry of pain as one of Vegetas ribs broke.

" No more please!" Vegeta called out, eyes still clenched.

" You said you wanted a better fight ouji, I'll giving one." He kicked Vegeta in the side sending him sprawling across the cold floor. He walked over again lashing out with his armored tail, this time hitting the young ouji on his back.

" Ahhhh!" Vegeta screamed as the blow hit. " Daddy!" He cried through gritted teeth. " Where are you?" Tears from the pain ran down his face. His tail twitched, catching Friezas attention.

" I wonder what that tail of your would look like inside out, or maybe just the inside."

" NO!STOP!" Vegeta thrashed wildly but to no avail.

Holding the thrashing ouji down with a foot, Frieza wrapped his hand around Vegetas tiny, furry tail. Frieza dug his nail into it, breaking the skin and cutting the muscle underneath, drawing blood.. the blood stained Friezas pinkish-white skin.

Vegeta could feel the blood trickling out of his tail. "NO! NOT MY TAIL! AHHH!" He screamed as he felt Frieza yank, hard enough to hurt but not as hard as he could have.

" Quiet yourself ouji! I'm tired of h hearing your pitiful cries!" Vegeta continued to whimper as more tears streamed down his ace. " I said QUIET!!" He yanked as hard as he could, snapping his tail off at the base.

" OOOOWWWWEEEE!!!!" Vegeta screamed as the area where his tail used to be filled with blood.

" oops guess you'll have to re grow it." He chuckled throwing his tail to the ground.

Vegeta got to his hands and knees and crawled away still whimpering. He crawled into the corner, rolling into a ball, crying against his legs. " No more please." He begged, drenching the front part of his pants legs, the back already filled with blood from his detached tail.

" Sorry my young ouji, it's not over." He wrapped his tail around the princes neck.

" NO! No anything but that. Please!!" Vegeta gasped. " Kill me but don't.." He was cut off by Friezas hand over his mouth.

" Ssshhh my ouji. It won't take long." He then ripped off Vegetas blood soaked clothes and raped him. he put himself into him, causing the young ouji to bleed. Friezas hand muffled the screams of pain that Vegeta made from the invasion on his own body.

Finally Frieza climaxed and moved away from Vegeta. Vegeta rolled onto his side curling up trying to hide himself. He felt as if this was his fault.

" Please no more..No more" He murmured before passing out. He woke in a room alone. He was still stripped of his clothes, the room was dark and he sat alone in a corner.

" Is anyone there?" He curled up trying to cover his body.

" Poor little ouji." An English accent answered back. " Now you'll know not to act in such a way next time."

" No! What are you doing here? I want Nappa and Radditz NOW."

" Awe poor little rat." Each word dripped with sarcasm. " Frieza felt that you still haven't learned your lesson, so he sent me to finish the job. It's about time you woke up."

" Leave me alone." He whimpered. " I just want to go home."

" Vegeta don't you get it? You're not going home! There is no home for you any longer. your going to be on this ship for the rest of your life, but if your attitude doesn't change, you won't be here long." He tossed some clothes to him and ordered him to get dressed.

Vegeta did as he was told, besides in Friezas ship it was always cold and right now he felt so ashamed, like what happened was his fault. " Now what?" He said almost in tears.

" Boy, children. Now we train." Vegetas eyes flew open. his body ached and he wouldn't last a minute against Zarbon!

" No. No fighting." Vegeta said. He was still clearly traumatized by what Frieza did to him before and his body shook from the pain still running through his body.

" Sorry you have no choice." He blasted Vegeta against the wall again. Vegeta slunk down to the ground leaving an impression of his tiny body on the wall. A small crimson river finding it's way down the corner of his mouth.

Vegeta sat on the floor, his head down. He didn't move or even make a sound but his entire body shook from pain and fright, so Zarbon knew he was still alive.

" Zarbon, that's enough. you don't want to kill the poor boy, do you?" Friezas voice came across both scouters.

" No lord Frieza." Zarbon responded.

" Vegeta I know you can hear me too. Have you learned your lesson yet?"

Vegeta tried not, but gave into giving him the sick plesure of hearing him cry. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

" Lord Frieza what do you want me to do with him."

" Take him to his room to recover. Make sure those other monkeys don't see you Zarbon, I don't want a rebellion."

" Yes lord Frieza." Zarbon tapped off his scouter and picked up a now unconscious Vegeta. " I never get to have fun." Zarbon complained as he covered Vegeta with a cloth.

Zarbon walked down the hall , couscous looking for Nappa and Radditz. When he reached Vegetas room he opened the door and walked in. He place Vegeta on the bed and slapped him twice.

Vegeta stirred and opened his eyes to see Zarbon. He jumped up and huuried into the corner of his bed against the wall. " What are you doing here?! Go away!!" He screamed.

" Shut up brat i can't hurt you right now." He walked out of the room but still Vegeta huddled in his corner.

" Vegeta!" A woman with shiny, straight, black hair, that ended about the chin area came running in. She came to Vegeta and hugged him, running her hand through his hair in a comforting way.

" Mom..He...He." Vegeta hiccupped through tears resting his head on her shoulder.

" Ssshhh, I know, I know. Rest now, my baby." She hummed a familiar tune to him. He soon stopped crying and fell asleep in her arms, dreaming uneasily about what Frieza had done to him.

Arisia (Vegetas mother) laid him down on the bed, pulling the blanket over him. "Sleep well my son." She whispered, kissing him lightly on the forehead. " I didn't know he would do such a thing to you. I'm sorry." She left the room locking the door to try to keep Zarbon and the others out.

So how was my first chapter? Excellent? Good? Okay? Anything but bad right? Please R&R but be nice (please, but I do want the truth.) Remember this is my first fic like this. More really soon okay, Bye ;) 

Next chapter: Nightmare comes true; Vegeta has a bad dream or is it a reality? What will happen after he learns why this all happened? Will he try to stop Frieza? Will he succeed? Find out next time on **Vegetas nightmare.**


	2. Nightmare comes true

****

Vegetas nightmare

Chapter 2; nightmare comes true

Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ. I didn't make any of the real characters and this isn't the way the story goes, so now you can't sue me.

Authors notes: Thanks so much for the Reviews. Thank you thank you thank you! Yes, that's the way every one say the story of Frieza a nd Vegeta went but my story is going to change his life. I don't like how he had to live as Friezas slave soo I'm going to make it so he escapes. and I will notify those who ask. so if you'd like to be e-mailed just ask in your review.

Vegeta sat in an otter room on Friezas ship looking out a window. He saw a Blood red planet coming into view. He was going home! He got real exited and pressed his face to the window. Finally he was going to get off this stinkey ship and see his father. 

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and Vegeta looked in horror as his planet started to fall apart and at the source of it was Frieza! Frieza had his finger stretched out and clearly caused all this.

Suddenly sown the hall he heard a scream that was all to familiar. He fallowed the sound and opened the door to find his mother sprawled on the ground, stripped of her clothes and bleed all over. 

" Nooo!" He screamed as he charged at Zarbon who had done it. Zarbon easily knocked the ouji to the side and fired a blat at him. Everything went in slow mo. as Vegeta saw the deadly blast approaching him.

Vegeta woke up in cold sweat. He wiped the sweat from is brow and laid back down. " What happened? That was such a horrible dream." He jumped up and ran to the window. no red planet. ' thank kami." 

Suddenly there was a scream and he ran from the room in a hurry. He fallowed the scream all the way back to the room he had in the dream. To scared to look in he peeked in under the door.

Inside was his mother alright, but it wasn't Zarbon that was on top of her.

" Get off of me! You said you would protect him you lied! you broke the deal, i'm no longer yours!!" Ariseia screamed. " I'm getting out of here with my baby!"

" Shut the fuck up!" He slapped her across the face leaving a flowing red mark on her face. " You're not going any where!"

" Get off me!" She shot back at him. "No I said NO!!" Frieza kissed her violently and moved down leaving a trail down her neck.

" Your fighting only turns me on more, ya know. Relax my pet or it might hurt you and I don't want that." He started to pull off her clothes.

" NOO!" Vegeta screamed in rage and broke through the door. " Leave my mother alone!" He charged in only to be thrown to the ground and restrained by chains all in one fluent motion.

" Why'd you have to go and do that? Now you'll have to be punished all over again."

" Frieza!!" Arsia charged in.

" Na a a." He griped her by her wrists. " You still belong to me." He forced her down and finished taking off her clothes.

" Mom!" Vegeta turned his head not wanting to see any more, but could not drown out the sounds; Friezas purrs, his mothers screams, the roar of Frieza enjoying himself.

When it was over Vegetas mother lay on the floor restrained just as he was. " Now what to do for your punishment." Frieza approached him taunting with his tail, letting it snap forward as if to hit him. Frieza got an idea and went to a shelf to retrieve a tube filled with a red-pinkish liquid. " Now be a good monkey and swallow this." He poured the contents of the tube into his mouth blocking him from coughing it up by his hand.

Vegeta tried but could not stop the liquid from running down his throat, leaving a hot burning behind. He gargled as he tried to stop it but it went down no the less. " Good monkey." Frieza ran his other hand across Vegetas cheek, feeling the tried tears on his porcelain face. " You've got to grow tougher my young ouji or you'll never make it." Vegeta closed his eyes as tears started to form.

" Frieza stop." Arisia mumbled. her head turned groggily towards him. " He doesn't understand what you're doing to him, he's only five." She stretched her hand out to him.

" Well he'll learn quickly then, won't he?"

" Please." She begged him

Frieza looked down on the prince staring up at him. He took a single tear from Vegetas eye and carefully licked it off his finger. He leaned in to Vegetas face; too close for comfort. " You always were my favorite." He purred in his ear.

He moved his hand off his mouth and placed his finger to his lips. " Ssshhh. Don't yell or.." He ran his finger down from his mouth and down his neck to his chest. Vegeta choked on his tears as he felt the soft put still incredibly uncomfortable touch running down his body. " I cant wait to see what you'll look like when you get older."

" Frieza please stop!" Arisia said choking on her own tears.

" Shut up Woman." Frieza gave her a death stare. He looked back at Vegeta, now shivering. " Is something wrong ouji? Is the poison kicking in yet my monkey no ouji."

" Please..stop." Vegeta mow felt the poison taking it's claim over his body. " Stop this please." He begged.

" Well, now you're starting to learn ouji." He ran his hand through his hair. He leaned in and bit his neck. Vegeta screamed and thrashed for a bit under him but soon lost consciousness' from something, the poison, the fright or Frieza.

He woke up in another room all alone..again. he huddled finding his clothes still on but ripped and torn. " Why'd this happen?"

Good? What'd you think? Remember if you tell me to I'll e-mail you when it's upgraded and the more e-mails i get the sooner it'll be upgraded. ( not that i don't appreciate the ones I already have) More soon okay but I have to redo my entire computer sooo, it might be a little longer


	3. Chapter 3; Explanations

Vegetas nightmare

Chapter 3; explanations on why it happened.

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters, i do not get paid for any of this, i do it for fun. ( Who else thinks these are stupid?)

Arisia sat on the bed, still wrapped in the blanket, her sleeping son on her lap. she rested her head on his crying hysterically. " I didn't mean for this to happen really i didn't. he promised he'd keep you safe."

"Mommy?" He stirred. He opened his eyes to see himself in the same room his nightmare had come true in. " Mom why! Why'd this happen!" He burst into tears burying his face in her chest, he'd cried openly for the first time. "What'd i do! Why'd he do that to me!"

" Vegeta frieza has no honor. He kills whoever won't obey him. He's ruthless and cold blooded! He wants to turn you the same way, don't let him!"

" Why'd he do it to you?"

" When you were born he forced me to make a deal. As long as he could do what he wants with me he won't hurt you or me. He lied! This was wrong, no one has the right to do that!"

" It's my fault! He used me!"

" NO! No it's not you!" She comforted. " It's only Friezas! He did this!!" She hummed to him that tune again. ( The escaflowne one ' I don't need any promises' For those that might know it.) He fell asleep in her lap.

Soon after he fell asleep the door opened and nappa and Raditz walked in.

" Queen Arisia, what happened?" Radditz came forward.

" OH-Nothing." She pulled the sheet higher on her body. " Vegeta just...I mean i just wanted to spend some time with him."

"We got scared when he wasn't in his room. We didn't know you had him."

" Well it's okay. I think the prince will be taking the day off." She stood up picking up Vegeta. " I'll take it from here today, so you're dismissed."

Nappa and Radditz looked at vegeta in her arms and then moved up to look at her in nothing but a sheet. " Are you sure my queen?"

" Thank you for your concern but I can handle it." Radditz nodded and the two saiyans left the room.

Arisia sat back down laying vegeta down. She looked around her for a few times and then got up to get dressed.

She came back with a golden silk dress that showed every curve of her body. She lay down next to vegeta. she pulled the blanket over the both of them. "It's not your fault." She pulled him into her arms, holding him in a comforting way. She caught a glimpse of a smile on his face.

Way small chapter i know but i was down for a bit. i had to redue this stupid computer all over again. oh well i'm working on chapter 4 soo just hold on a little longer.


	4. Chapter4; The plan

Chapter 4; the plan

Disclaimer- You know. i don't own it.

Arisia woke up to a silent room. Vegta still slept in her arms. " He must have been more traumatized then i thought." She pulled the blankets off of herself and tucked them around vegeta.

'i have to find a way out of here with vegeta. if i leave him here alone he'll kill him. That's it i've got to go back to vegeta-sae'

She got dressed in a tight black body suit with the saiyan symbol over her heart. She pulled on tight white leather boots with a steel toe that went up to the knee and white gloves with cut fingers that went up to the elbow. She put a choker on that had the saiyan symbol hanging from it. ( For those that don't know the saiyan symbol is like an anchor on top of a stack of 2 ovals and below that the bottom of an anchor. and i'm not kidding that's akiras work.)

She walked down the hall to find herself in front of radditz room. "Radditz." 

" Yes my queen?"

" Change of plans, i need you to watch over the prince very carefully. Don't let him out o f your sight for a moment, especially if Friezas there!!!"

" Yes my queen but why are you being so couscous?"

" I've got my reasons. I've got to talk to the king. If Rieza even comes near prince Vegeta feel free to kill him!" She stormed off to the launch deck.

Radittz stood behind wide eyed. " What?" He ran off to her room to watch Vegeta. ' if she said it was important enough to disturb the king, it must be important.'

Arisia continued her journey to the launch deck. 'the only choice i have is to tell them. I have to or he'll kill both of us anyway!' she tried convincing herself she was doing what was best for her son.

She came to the launch deck only to be stopped by guards.

"Stop right there. you're not authorized to leave this ship."

" I'm going back now get out of my way!" She pushed through the two brutly guards. behind them stood way to many for her to fight.

" Surrender monkey you can't beat us all."

" I told you, get out of my way, i'm going back!!" Her hand came forward firing a purple blast. She ran straight through them knocking them from side to side

They quickly regrouped and tackled her, piling on top of her to keep her from leaving. "I told ou to move!!" Rage consumed her whole. she powered up knocking them all to the side.

She got up and ran once more now covered in blood from the scratches she'd received. " Damn bastards." She said as she launched off.

' i'll tell the king what he's done and then we'll rid ourselves of him once and for all!' all she could think about was revenge for what he did to her ad her son.

She saw flash back play over and over in her minds eye.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Arisia was sitting in the delivery room with tiny vegeta in her arms. He was very tired and fused only slightly as she sang to him. " Ki mi ro, ki mi ro, i ishi day do, koko doo dayku ta day day do. ki mi ro ki mi ro she eshe day do.

She stroked his long tail that wrapped around his body to comfort him. she had several pregnancies; the first 3 females the next a male; all miscarriages, except the first. She was forced to give her up because she was not a male heir.

" Finally i've done it." She pulled out his tiny hand and allowed him to wraped his hand around her finger. She rewrapped him and the vision started to fade into another.

the visions were now of when he would call her to the throne room just to hit her or rape her.

But the worst ones were of when he would dig his nails into her son giving him large scars.

She could still hear his screams; from the time he was an infant being scared for life or now as the tyrant would beat and rape him.

Backflash

" There will be a war and we will win." She said to the darkness.

Pretty good huh? R&R Ouji please write to me


End file.
